The Great Flute Story
by Mitsy the Great
Summary: Salmon comes to the rescue of a floutist in distress!


"No! You have to fill the tubas with cement! Not gummie bears! Jeez, can't I get you to do anything right!!"  
  
*buuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzz* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mitsy jumped out of bed. The alarm clock might as well as bit her because that was about the response she got anyways. She rubbed her eyes and yawned like there was no tomorrow. Today was the big parade and all she had left of her flute was a mouth piece. "Darnit!! She screeched at her dog, Charles Flores the first, who had finished off the last bits of her flute the night before.  
  
"Ya stupid mutt! Now what am I supposed to do! Walk around playing a straw!!??!" She remembered why she went to bed so early. She thought just maybe if she went to bed all the bad stuff would disappear.  
  
Mitsy grabbed an apple and ran out the door to school, where she would have to explain all this to the band director. Like he's going to believe me!, she thought. Bad enough a dog can eat your homework, but a flute!  
  
Chapter 2: At School  
  
She got so caught up with all the cute saxophones that she forgot to tell Mr. Spanky, the band director, that she couldn't perform today.  
  
"GET ON THE BUS OR YOU WONT BE PREFORMING TODAY!!", right then the whole trumpet section turned around. "PROMISE?!!", they all chimed back. Mr. Spanky's vein was popping out and he was blood red, so they all filled on the bus, but making sure to cover their heads incase he was feeling violent today.  
  
At the word preforming, Mitsy went ghost white. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned around to recognize the friendly face. It could only be Timmy the tuba player. He sat next to her and looked at her funny. "Everything alright? You look like you just sat on a cat or something."  
  
"Yup every things A-ok!" She laughed nervously and started to bang her head on the window. "StuPID, stuPID,stuPID!" Her friend Melody, the EX trombonist, put her hand infront of Mitsy head right before she was about to start another rendition of `StuPIDs'. Mitsy snapped back into reality and looked at Melody. She then did a sort of pounce and landed in the seat next to her.  
  
"Jeez kiddo, thought you were going to do some damage!" Melody had only been friends with Mitsy for a short time, but they were practically alike.  
  
"Naw, just trying to kill the part of my brain that might just actually remember today!" They both laughed and then stopped to relize the bus was moving. Mitsy looked at Timmy and then Melody. "Oh my gosh!! I just forgot, my flute isn't parade worthy! In fact I don't think its anything worthy!" She explained the whole dog story and such. When she was done both of their eyes were as round as dinner plates and both scared. Timmy finally piped up, "you mean, you DON'T have you your flute?!" Melody then smacked him in the back of the head so hard his plume fell out. "NO stupid, she told us the whole story because she wanted to inlighten us about her dogs diet!" Mitsy then winced at the thought of her dog chomping on the beautifully crafted silver. That flute was like apart of her and she had no idea what she would do without it.  
  
Chapter 3: the plan  
  
Right then Melody got an idea. "What if we could make YOU look like you not parade worthy!" Mitsy face brightned. "Wow that's a great idea!" So then Timmy swung at her face but missed because Mitsy moved. "What the heck are you doing!!!"  
  
"Trying to make you look not parade worthy!" He acted as if his plan was so evident.  
  
Melody pushed him off the seat and moved closer to Mitsy who was now backing up from Timmy. "You can't make her not parade worthy by killing her, you moron!" Melody then pulled out some salmon from her bag. (Don't ask why I put salmon) Mitsy ate all of it and then asked Melody to start tickling her. She did so and Mitsy started to feel the affects of the salmon. She ran up to Mr. Spanky and heaved all over him. Lets just put it this way, she REALLY didn't have to do the parade that day.  
  
THE MORAL  
  
Kids, if you get your flute eaten, salmon helps...A LOT! 


End file.
